Crown Princess
by Mell of Ileadh
Summary: Bella is the next in line for the English thrown, but with her abusive father, Phillip, ruining her life she just can't take it, so instead she moves to the small town of Forks. OOC, AU and ALL HUMAN. On Semi-Permanent Hiatus. Sorry everyone.
1. Chapter 1

As I stumbled out of my bedroom window and looked at the mansion that I had once been able to call home, I shuddered. Not only had I been abused physically, but the verbal beatings were enough to bring any person to suicide. Fortunately I know better than that, and am simply trying to get away from that lifestyle.

Hold on, let me explain. My name is Isabella Marionette Renee Swan, or Bella as most people know me, the queen of England's daughter.

Although my mom was the crown princess, she had not married and there had only been two years before she was to be crowned queen, and she had to have a husband before she was allowed to take the thrown, or else her eldest brother, William, was to take the thrown.

About four months to her birthday she found someone. Charles. 11 months later and she had me.

Unfortunately only about a year after I was born Charles died by way of assassination. Only three months later my mother, who had been extremely depressed, apparently, married a man named Phillip.

Now, on first impression Phillip, or Phil as my mother new him, was a nice man. After meeting him the second time he was just slightly intimidation. The third time and you were dead scared of him. I have the extreme misfortune of having to live with him, meaning that I have had the worst impression of all.

About when I turned 7 he started to slap me. When I was 9 he started to push me, pull my hair and kick me. Finally, when I was 13 he found that it was fun to hit me with things such as belts, vases and switches.

My mother never found out, for she was so in 'love' with this man, and she was happy. I decided that I would just tell her and everyone else that I was clumsy and kept falling into vases, or hitting my arms and knees on corners. It worked, no one believed that someone was purposely trying to hurt me.

After a while he thought it would be fun to taunt me, so he started to call me a whore and a slut, and telling me that my mother didn't love me, and that I was to always be alone. I believed him for awhile, but then one night my mom came in and said, "honey, if you ever, and I mean EVER, need anything, you can come to me. You know that right."

I had been 15 at the time, and that was the sweetest thing she had ever said to me. I had started crying, and she had just sat there and comforted me until I stopped, and then she had talked with me well into the night.

Just thinking about this brought tears to my silver and green eyes. Then I realized something. I was going to have to wear colored contacts. I had to be the only person on the face of the earth to have silver eyes with green around the pupils.

I sighed, ran my fingers through my long, straight brown hair and walked into our huge garage-like building.

The first part of the inside was only about 5x9 meters, with a glass key case with about forty pairs of keys.

I walked over to the key case and put in the code (14071990) grabbed one of the keys, closed the case and walked over to the back wall. Putting my hand over a section in the corner another key bad popped up, I typed in that code (9291995) and the wall slid open.

On the other side of the wall was the forty or so cars that went with the keys in the case, each on a type of flat platform that, when activated, would move the cars so that the car you are trying to get out will be able to move through.

Closing that door she went through the cars until she found the car she was looking for.

Looking at it she smiled in satisfaction. In front of her was a pitch black Lamborghini Gallardo, the 2010 addition._**(A/N I don't know if there actually is a 2010 version, but if there isn't then just look up the newest version they have.)**_

Clicked a button and all of the cars moved to the sides.

She quickly pressed a button on the platform, and the door reopened, and the car moved itself to it, and then the garage door opened, the platform stopped right next to it, and the car stopped.

Getting into the car I grabbed the second set of key and put them in the locked dash board, and then I turned the car on and turned on the car.

Moving off the platform I put my right arm up and clicked a button on the keys that made all of the cars go back to their rightful place, plus locked all of the doors and walls.

Driving off the estate was easy, since I just had to smile at the guards and they let me through.

Driving off at about 115 miles per hour I opened up the blue purse I had grabbed, along with three bags of her favorite clothes, a few dresses and then other important things she needed to have, grabbed her silver emerald encrusted wallet and looked inside.

Inside was a couple of thousand dollar bills, some personal credit cards and then a few checks.

I smiled and put them back in the wallet, put that in my purse and kept driving.

And then another realization hit. Where was I going to go? I am only 17, so most places won't let me rent, or buy, a place.

Oh yeah! Maybe I could go to America and live with aunt Reina(rain-a) and uncle Ronald(you know how to pronounce that)!

Hm… They do have a fairly big house, and they live a very long way from here.

And it was decided. I, the crown princess of England, was to move to America in the small city of Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the airport, where my plane to America was, I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

Not surprising really, since my eyes were a dead giveaway to who I am.

I sighed and walked over to the woman working the desk. She had short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She was probably 25, and obviously new here, since as soon as I started to walk up to her she seemed to get all nervous. I looked at her name plate and it said her name was Hannah.

I smiled a comforting smile and she calmed down a little.

Smiling she said, "how may I help you princess Isabella?"

I laughed and said, "Please, call me Bella. And please, do not be so formal. I am just as much a person as you."

She sighed in relief, smiled a real smile and said, "well then, how may I help you Bella?"

I thought and then said, "I know this is going to be a contradiction to what I just said, but do You think you could get me a private jet? I will of course drive it for myself, so you don't have to get me a driver."

"But miss! Are you even old enough, or certified, to do that?!" she gasped.

"Of course! Here, let me show you my license," and with that she pulled out a license with her name on it.

Hannah looked at it, smiled and Bella and said, "well, I guess it's alright then. What type of jet would you like?"

"The fastest kind you've got," Bella replied with a grin, which made Hannah laugh.

Hannah turned around, called something to the back, and then a man of about 50 came out.

"Princess Isabella!" the man said, astonished.

"Well hello Professor Wardon. How are you doing?" Bella replied smiling.

He raced from behind the counter and hugged her, gaining a gasp from some of the surrounding people, including Hannah, who then laughed a quiet laugh.

"So, I'm guessing you and Frank know each other." Hannah dead panned.

"Know each other! Who do you think taught her how to drive a plane?!" Frank exclaimed.

Bella laughed again and said, "get me your fastest jet ready, and I shall leave immediately, please."

He looked surprised, but then understanding dawned on his face, and he said, "of course. Come right this way, we actually just had a call back on that exact jet, after it had already been prepared."

"Well then! It was nice meeting you Hannah. Oh yeah! Hey Hannah, this is for you!." Bella said, throwing her car keys to Hannah.

"Those are for the Black Lamborghini Gallardo in the parking lot. Take good care of it!" she said, leaving before Hannah could thank her.

Walking to the back of the airport where the jets were held Bella and Frank were silent.

Once they got to the stairs leading up to the jet Bella turned, hugged Frank and whispered, "goodbye."

He smiled and said, "it's not goodbye until we shall never see each other again, and I guarantee we will see each other in the future, so until next time my dear Bella."

She smiled, hugged him again and walked up the steps.

______________________________________________________________

17 hours later and I was landing the plane in an airport in Port Angeles.

Landing the plane I shook out her tired joints and stood up, stretching.

I had gone on a continuous flight, only stopping once in Washington D.C to re-fuel the tanks.

I walked out of the plane, and was greeted with the oddest stares I have ever gotten.

First I looked down at my clothes to see if they were odd looking. They weren't at all weird though. I had gotten them in D.C to make sure I fit in.

I was wearing a black lace up corset like top, except it had sleeves, and then a black petticoat skirt with a black slip so that it wasn't see through. For shoes I had picked up a pair of black knee high boots with a lace up front, and then medium sized buckles across the lacing.

And then I looked back at my clothes, and realized that I had picked out only black clothes, since that was what I had seen people wearing when I first arrived, and I had though it looked cool.

Then I looked around and saw that very few people were wearing just black clothes. But that wasn't what they were all looking at, they were looking at my face.

'Oh crap,' I thought. 'I forgot to put in the contacts. Great, now they either think I am a freak or know who I am."

Sighing I walked up to the lady working behind the desk.

When I walked up the lady didn't even look at me, and just said, "how may I help you?"

"I just landed a jet out there, number 28749, and I was wondering if you could get someone to park that in a very secure place. If you do that I will pay," and then I pulled out a check that said $10,000, handed it to the lady and then smiled.

The lady looked down at the check and then quickly up at me. Her eyes widened and I inwardly chuckled.

Scrambling back the lady started shouting things at people in the back room. Finally a different woman, probably 40 years old, walked out, smiled and said, "we will be happy to park your jet, just fill out this form and we will take care of it."

I thanked the woman, took the form, filled it out and handed it back to the lady. A few seconds after she had walked back into the back room she walked back out, smiled and said, "everything is being taken care of."

I thanked her again and started walking out the door, but not before asking a woman passing by where the nearest car dealership was.

After getting the directions from the shocked lady I made her way outside, and started walking.

Fortunately the car dealership was only about seven blocks from the airport, so I don't have to walk long.

Once she walked in the door there were more stares, just not quite as many.

Walking to the nearest free employee she said, "where can I find the Lamborghinis?"

He smiled and led her to the back area. "You're in luck," he started, "we have a great used Reventon, for really cheap."

"Actually," I said, "I want a new Lamborghini Gallardo. Preferably black or silver."

"Oh. Okay, follow me." And he led her to the middle of the large building, where there was a brand new black Lamborghini Gallardo sitting.

I smiled and thanked him, then said, "I would like to buy this."

He smiled back and said, "alright, just come back here with me and we will get the paperwork signed."

And while I was filling out the paper I realized that I could not put my real name. Thinking quick I put Isabella Marie Swan.

Two hours later and I was driving out of their parking lot in my brand new car, my bags in the seat next to me, and the window rolled down.

Looking at the radio I turned it on, and then first thing on was a song called Supernatural. It seemed okay, so I left it on.

Before I started actually going towards my destination I went to an optical shop and bought a pair of 20-20 brown contact lenses, and put them in,

Getting back in the car I looked at the built in map, typed in the location and continued driving at about 120 miles per hour down the deserted road I had recently turned down.

A few minutes later and I was still on the same road. All of a sudden I heard a small sound, and then a yellow Porsche started driving up next to me.

I was surprised that they were able to keep up with me.

Rolling down my tinted window, and seeing the other person do the same, I saw that a very pretty girl was driving.

She had black spiky hair and pretty blue eyes. She reminded me of a pixie. I couldn't exactly tell from where I was, but she seemed fairly short.

I smiled at her and she grinned back, then started revving her engine.

I laughed and revved my right back. I heard laughter from beside her, and then saw a guy that, from what I could tell, was HUGE! He had brown curly hair and brown eyes, and he was really muscular.

I heard him start to countdown, and when he got to 1 he said go and me and the pixie girl took off.

At first she was in the head by about five feet, but then I actually pushed the pedal down and I was ahead of her by about 10 yards in approximately ten seconds. Good thing I told that guy to put in the extra nice engine.

Skidding to a stop at the sudden end of the street I looked back to see the pixie girl about 20 meters behind me.

In a few seconds she had stopped too, and she was looking at me with a surprised look on her face.

Opening her car door, while I did the same, she started to talk a mile a minute. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you beat me! I have never been beaten before! How did you do it?"

I barely caught what she said, but I did so I replied, "when I got my car I told the guy to put in the nicest possible engine in it. He did, and now my car can go up to 400 miles per hour."

She squealed and said, "what dealership was it?! I want one too!"

"It was the one down in Port Angeles near the airport."

"Oh!" she squealed, "I know where that is!"

Finally a few more people came out of the car.

First was the guy that I had seen in the front seat. Then was a gorgeous girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had curves that any girl would die for.

Next was a guy who was semi tall, and had blonde hair with the same blue eyes as the other blonde girl.

Last was one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. He had bronze, messy hair and sparkling emerald eyes. When he came out he smiled, which I returned, and he seemed surprised.

Looking back at the pixie girl I stuck out my hand and said, "my name is Isabella. But you can call me Bella."

She shook my hand and said, "Mines Mary Alice, but you can call me Alice! Oh yeah, that's Emmett," she said pointing to the big guy, "and Rosalie," she pointed to the blonde girl, "then Jasper, my boyfriend," she pointed to the blonde guy, "and then there is Edward, my brother," and her finger rested on the boy with emerald green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_First of all, I would like to thank all of those people that read my story, and all those people who reviewed. I would also like ot thank those of you who pointed out some of faults, so that I can make this story better!_**

**_Okay, I don't know if I should continue this story, or my other story, The Angels, since I only want to focus on one story at a time. If I focus on one I will still continue to update the other one, it will just only be like one chapter a month, maybe two at the most. Please give me your input on that!_**

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"So," started Alice, "where you headed?"

I smiled brightly and said, "Forks. I'm going to live with some relatives."

"Yeah!" Alice squealed and I covered my ears.

"Alice!" I heard Rosalie exasperatedly.

Alice giggled again and said, "sorry, but she is going to the same place as us! Isn't that awesome?!"

I turned to Alice with a questioning look on my face. "What do you mean?"

"We live in Forks! Hey, what are your relatives names?"

"Reina and Ronald Swan. Do you know them?" I inquired, silently hoping they did, since I didn't know exactly where they lived.

"Know them! They are our parents best friends!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! You have to go shopping with me! These clothes will just not do," she said, looking at my clothes.

I gasped and said, "you did not just diss my awesome clothes! I love these, and I will go shopping with you, but you are not, and I repeat, NOT, going to get rid of any of my clothes!"

She pouted but then finely relented with a sigh when she saw I wasn't going to budge. "Fine, but you have to let me pick out the clothes, and If you see something you like you have to consult me before you buy it."

"Deal," and I shook her hand, shaking my head with a smile on my face.

"Okay, now that that's settled, can we go? I'm huuuungry!" Emmett whined.

I walked over to my car, grabbed a box from the front seat and gave them to him. "I picked those up earlier. Take them, really don't need all that sugar."

When he opened them he squealed, since there was about 30 donuts in the box. Running over to me he hugged me and said, "she's my new favorite!"

I heard Rosalie say, "hey" and then Emmett said, "Except for Rosalie."

I laughed and said, "awww, you're my favorite too!" And this time Alice said, "hey!"

I just turned to her and stuck my tongue, then said, "nope, he's still my favorite."

Everyone, including Rosalie who didn't really seem to like me, laughed at my comment.

I turned to Jasper and said, "hey, how do you deal with her?"

"I don't. I just learn to ignore it," he replied.

I laughed as Alice pouted and Jasper pulled her into a hug.

Facing the whole group I said, "hey, anyone know how to program directions into a GPS so that I can find out the exact location of their house?"

"That would be Rosalie. She's the car maniac." replied Emmett, to which Rosalie lightly hit him on the shoulder., before walking over to my car, and getting in the passenger seat.

Within 15 seconds she was back out. "All done, you should have the exact location and how to get there."

"Thanks Rose, I really appreciate it," I said gratefully.

She just smiled and replied, "it was no problem, I'm happy to help, especially when it is with such a nice car. Hey, do you think I could check it out whenever you come to our house?"

I nodded and she smiled again. Wow, she has a really pretty smile.

Waving I walked over to my car and sat down.

Turning on the car I sped off down the free way in front of me. Five minutes later and I was in front of a sign that said, "Welcome to Forks" with the word welcome spelled sideways.

I smiled and kept driving in the direction my GPS told me to. Finally I arrived in front of a gate, which said in twirling wire letters, "Swan residence"

I got out of my car and walked over to talk box thingy on the side, pushed the button and said, "hello?"

A few seconds later a voice replied, "who is it"

I laughed, recognizing the voice of uncle Ronald, or Ron.

"It's Isabella!" I exclaimed, and all of a sudden he was off the other end, and I saw two figures in the window, opening the gate and rushing out towards me.

"Bella!" Reina reached me first. She was a brunette, like me, but she had brown eyes, and she was about 3 inches shorter than my tall height of 5'10.

Next was uncle Ron. He had short blonde hair, and light caramel brown eyes. He was also tall, at 6'2.

I smiled and hugged both of them.

"What are you doing here and does your mother know?" Of course, that was Ron, always serious and to the point. Quite like and unlike a prince he was.

"I needed to get away for a while, and no, she doesn't. No one knows where I am, except for maybe Frank." I replied.

He sighed and said, "well, how long shall you be staying?"

"I honestly don't know. Probably for a while. Oh please don't tell mother!"

They laughed, and then Ron said, "don't worry. We know how she gets when it comes to stuff like that, and I don't want to be on her bad side. You will have to somehow get a message to her though, we can't have her worrying."

"Don't worry," I said, "I left a message, and I have one of those firefly phones, so I don't have to have a network to call, I just have to put minutes on it."

"That's good," said Reina.

"So," Ron hesitantly said, "which room do you want?"

**_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_Again, thank you to anyone who read this chapter! You guys are awesome!_**

**_Now, this time I won't update again until I get atleast 2 more reviews, cause I really need some motivation! Remember, it only takes a few seconds to review, and it makes me so happy!_**

**_Anticipate another chapter within the next week!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I can, so I hope that you people are happy. I will try to get stories out at about the same time all the time.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

I squealed and jumped on Ron, hugging him.

He laughed, patted my head and restated the question, "which room do you want?"

"Oh, can I please please please have the black and red room in the west wing?!" I begged. The red and black room had been shown to me in a picture and I immediately loved it, plus it had a huge closet, and I would need it.

They both laughed, and Reina said, "I thought you would say that. Yeah, that's fine, and it's in the opposite wing ours so you won't have to worry about us bothering you."

I hit her arm playfully and said, "well that's a relief!" and we all laughed.

……………………………….........................................................................

About ten minutes later and I was walking towards my new bedroom. Reina and Ron had said that I could use all of the rooms in this wing however I wanted to, as long as I didn't completely trash them.

I looked around the hallways, which I had never seen before. The hallways were a pale green color, and the floors were a darker emerald green. There were photos of different family members scattered across the walls, hanging inside silver frames, most lined with some kind of flower.

When I finally got to where Reina had instructed me, I was standing in front of one of the 10 doors in this wing. It was black mahogany and had beautiful flowers intertwining around the knob.

I opened the platinum door know and walked in.

The room I had just stepped into seemed to transport me into a different world. That's how much I loved it.

It was about 35 by 45 feet, with the wall nearest the door and opposite it being 45 feet. It had red walls with darker roses with black vines with thorns on them. The floor was a soft black carpet, with an even softer blood red circle rug in the middle of the floor, with black swirls going through it.

On the far wall of the humongous room was a window with a window bed/seat with black cushions and then a mix of black and red pillows.

The bed, situated in the left corner closest to the window facing the opposite wall, yet still about 10 feet away from it was a large king sized canopy bed, with black hangings, and red bed sheets with the same roses as were on the wall. The pillows were a mix of red and black, all situated perfectly.

There was also a desk made of black ebony in the right hand corner closest to the door, with a red laptop- closed- and then two black 24-inch widescreen flat computer, both right next to each other, with one mouse and one keyboard, both red.

At the foot of the bed was a 60-inch black widescreen TV, situated so that it was high enough that you could see it while laying down(there was foot board).

It was a fairly empty room, so I will just add more to it later.

Looking at the closet door, situated on the right wall, I decided to check it out.

Opening the door I walked into my own slice of heaven.

The whole room, much like the last one, was all the same colors, except the theme for this room was pink and black. It had pink walls and black carpet.

It was about 20 square feet, and had many difference drawers and different closets for different types of clothes.(think of the closet Mia has in princess diaries two, except for it is empty of clothes and accessories and has a pink and black theme.) In the middle of the room there were also a few pink chairs.

I walked back out of the room, out the bedroom and to the room exactly parallel it, the bathroom.

The bathroom was a simple blue and white theme, but it was HUGE! It had a small pool sized bath, with two showerhead, one on each side, and then it had a Jacuzzi/hot tub.

There was then two sinks and then the toilet.

Walking out of that room I went into the room next to mine, already knowing what it was.

What I walked into was the game room. It had many different colors, with a simple white wall and blue soft carpet. It had a foosball and hockey table, plus pool and then A pool(in a back room connected by a screen door). It also had a home entertainment center with a gigantic flat screen TV and a Wii, play station(1,2 and 3) x-box game cube and every other console you could think of.

I smiled then walked back into my room, unpacked my things, putting one of my photos of me and my mom on the table beside the bed.

I then got dressed in a pair of pj's, and then, even though it was only about 8 o'clock I got into bed and fell asleep, dreaming about what it would be like tomorrow, when, as I had decided with Reina, I would go to high school.

………………………………_**........................................................................**_

_**I know this is kind of short, but I just wanted to establish how things looked. I will try to put up another chapter within the next two days, since this one sucked, but I have homework so I don't know if I will be able to anytime soon.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really helped me to write this chapter!**_

_**And for all those who pointed out that I keep switching out of first person, I know that I do this and am trying to fix it, but it is my habit to write in third person. I will try to do better, and thank you for mentioning that!**_

_**I don't need, but would like, reviews this time, since this chapter sucks, so I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, when I first started this chapter I had no idea how I was going to write this, and even now I don't know if I like how I put it. **_

_**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I have a website, where you can find pictures from some of the chapter, not all min you, but if you would like to look at those just go to my profile and you will find a link at the bottom of the page.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I refuse to write one, because this site is called , not , so obviously it is not out story, or our characters!**_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

When I woke up it was about 4 o'clock in the morning, and there was no chance that I would be able to get back to sleep, so I walked into the bathroom, took of my clothes and walked into the shower.

Turning around I and turned on the showerhead that was on the right side of the shower.

Standing under the warm water, I began to think about what was going to happen today. I was going to go to public school for the first time.

When I lived in England I had private tutors for every subject, every type of science, English, Social Studies, the highest possible level of Math, Painting, Sculpting, Drawing, Violin, Piano, Guitar(much to my mothers chagrin) Drama and then any kind of sports you could think of. All in all, I will probably be ahead of all the people at my new school, but that doesn't matter. I will finally get to hang out with kids my age!

Smiling I grabbed my strawberries and cream shampoo, and washed my hair. After I finished the rest of my shower I stepped out of it, and looked at the digital number on the corner of the huge mirror, stating that it was now 4:45 and I still had a lot of time left.

Walking into my bedroom I grabbed a book, The Naming, and sat down in the entertainment room on the black couch in front of the TV, with a flyleaf CD playing off of the TV.

About 40 minutes later, right when I got to the part where Maerad meets Ardina, I looked at the clock to see that it was now 35 after 5, and I should probably start to get ready soon.

Getting up off the couch, albeit reluctantly, I walked into my room.

Going to my closet, that Reina had apparently stocked slightly while I was sleeping, I took the remote that was in a stand thing on the wall next to the door, pressed the button that said skirts, and walked over to the now open doors, which showed many different types of skirts hanging up, all according to color.

Looking through them I decided that I would just go with a simple jean skirt with a frayed lining. It would go about 5 and a half inches above my knees, which isn't as bad as it sounds, since I have seriously long legs.

I closed that door and clicked the short sleeved shirts button, marked as S shirts, and walked over to that door, organized much the same way as the other.

Looking through them I quickly picked out a blue halter top, with a V-neck, and the strap, which went around my neck, had different colored beads on it. The bottom looked like it had three layers.

I closed that door, clicked the high heels button and walked over to the drawer that held about 30 pairs of heels, all in different colors and styles. I picked out a pair of bright blue strappy sandal stilettos, with fake diamonds of the front strap. All of my foot would be bare, except for the place where, right at my ankle, there was a buckle that made an X across my foot, plus the strap at the beginning of my toes.

I put everything, except for the shoes, on and the opened up the earring, necklace, bracelet and belt drawers.

I first went to the jewelry, and picked out a few silver bangles, which I put mostly on my left wrist, and then 4 on my right. Next I picked out a pair of medium sized silver hoops. I decided not to wear any necklaces.

Then I picked out a silver chain belt, which was basically about ten separate chains, each doubled over, and then connected together with a silver circle between each one.

Walking into the bathroom I did my hair. I curled the bottoms of my hair, leaving the rest just slightly wavy. Part of it fell over my left eye, obscuring my vision slightly.

Next I did my makeup. I did a light color of tan under my eyes, and then the same color over my eyes, going up to my eyebrows. I then took a cyan like blue and put that on my eye lid, with a darker version of it as a liner directly above my eyelashes. I also put a light silver glitter over my eyelids. I also put on a clear lip gloss on my already dark red lips.

I then put on my bracelets, earrings and belt, then walked over to the full length mirror, and decided that I was satisfied with my appearance.

I went over to the remote, which I had previously placed on my accessories drawers, and clicked the bag button, and walked over to the doors that held about 30 purses, and the about 10 backpacks, and then 10 book bags.

Grabbing a blue book bag, which had silver swirls going across the front, I walked into my bedroom and saw that it was about 6:30, and the school opened at 7:30

I knew that the drive would take about 30 minutes (Reina and Ron lived fairly far from the school), 10 with my driving, so I went downstairs to the smell of delicious food.

I walked into the almost completely granite kitchen, and was amazed to see every kind of breakfast food imaginable set out on the table.

I laughed as I saw Ron walk over wearing a pink apron. He looked down and laughed right with me.

We Didn't stop until Reina came in and ushered me into a seat.

Over the next 40 minutes we talked about what I was going to be doing for electives(we get two) and I told them the truth.

"I have narrowed it down to four, but I can't choose. The ones I really want to do are Drama, Painting, Choir and then I want to continue taking violin classes, but I don't know which one I should do!" I exclaimed.

"Well," started Reina, "I think that you should definitely do painting, and then I think you should either do choir or drama, since I bet we could get it arranged so that you can just get private lessons for the violin and still play in the concerts."

"Thanks Reina," I said gratefully. She was always the logical one.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:15, and I should probably leave, since I had to check into the office anyways.

I looked to my aunt and uncle, smiled and then said, "hey, I'm gonna head to school now, 'kay?"

They both nodded and I walked out to my car, grabbing my book bag off the counter -where I had set it earlier- on the way.

I sat in my car, started it up and took off, going to 60 in about 3 seconds.

I kept going until I reached about 130, and then I just continued at that pace, even when turning.

About 15 minutes later and I was at my destination, with the help of my GPS.

I pulled into a spot near the office and got out of my car, realizing that it was now raining. 'Crap,' I thought, 'I forgot to bring a jacket!' I sighed, 'oh well, at least I brought an umbrella.' And she had. Right before walking out the door Reina had handed her a light blue umbrella with black lace around the edges and black swirls.

I pulled that out and carried it with me, since I was really close to the office and didn't want to open it.

I walked into the office, and immediately everyone in it looked up to see which student could possibly be there right when the school opened.

They all stared at me as I walked up to the lady at the front office, who looked to be about 40 and had red hair and dull brown eyes.

I smiled and she snapped out of her stupor, and I mentally laughed, thinking, 'what the hell, why are these people staring at? Wait, do they recognize me?!'

The lady smiled back at me and said, "I am going to take a wild guess and say that you are Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Bella," I replies.

"Of course," she said, before handing me a few papers. "So, which electives would you like to take?"

I smiled again and said, "Painting and Choir, please."

She smiled and said, "That's fine, just hold on a second." She turned to her computer, types some stuff in and printed something out. She turned back to me, handed me a few pieces of paper and said, "That is your new schedule, locker, a map and a slip that I need you to get all of your teachers sign. At the end of the day you need to bring that to me."

I nodded, thanked her and walked out the door. I then got into my car and started it up again.

Going around to the other side of the school, where students parked, I saw that a few of the early birds were there, most of them looking like your stereotypical nerds.

I smiled to myself, parked and grabbed my umbrella again, and looked out my tinted car windows to see that everyone was staring at my car. I then looked at their cars, and saw that they were all old, or at least not very nice. I'll have to get a less conspicuous car when I got back home.(Her new one, not England.)

I got out of the car, put my bag on my shoulder and opened my umbrella, then started walking over to the cover of the school hallways.

I closed my umbrella once inside and shook it out, successfully soaking the floor, and getting a few drops on my bare legs.

I grimaced at the coldness before walking down the hallways, trying to find locker 287. When I finally found I sighed in relief. It had not been easy.

I looked at the paper in my hand and put in the numbers on the sheet, 17-5-3, and the locker popped open.

I smiled slightly and put all of my stuff in it, except for my first two periods stuff.

I looked down again at my paper and read it:

1st Period- English with Mr. Kochanasz. Room 14

2nd Period- Social Studies with Mr. Stone. Room 11

3rd Period- Trigonometry with Ms. Verner. Room 21

4th Period- Lunch/Biology with Mr. Cantrell. Room 7

5th Period- Choir with Mr. Madden. Room 24

6th Period- Painting with Ms. Boyer. Room 9

7th Period- Fitness with Mr. Gamble. Gym

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

_**Hope you liked it! It was, again, a kind of description chapter, but I promise that the next one will be better! I am going to try and get the Cullens in it, plus I want to have at least one person hit on her.**_

_**Okay, so as I said at the beginning of this chapter, I now have a website where you can see pictures for some of the things in this story, such as the outfit Bella wore in this outfit, and then her car. To see that just go to the bottom of my profile and you will see a link for it. Please check that out!**_

_**Thank you for all those people who reviewed, and all those people that actually put me on their alert list! That made me really happy!**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, this chapter will hopefully be better than the last two, but I make no guarantees. I am trying my hardest to make this a good Fanfiction that people will read, but it is hard when most of you people don't REVIEW!**_

_**Sorry, got a little worked up there. Like I was saying hope this chapters better.**_

_**Oh yeah and one last thing, ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana Phone!**_

_**Hm, yes. *coughs* I am now done with my random spout of… Randomness! **_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

As I walked into my first period class, only 5 minutes until the bell was going to ring -I had walked around for a while- I saw that everyone turned to look at me, and I internally grimaced. Even while being princess I never much liked being the center of attention, and here I was being stared at by the whole class.

I smiled at everyone, then walked to the teacher, Mr. Kochansz. He only had hair on the side of his head, and hit was gray, and then his eyes were strangely dark. He looked to be about 65 years old.

When he looked at me I smiled and said, "hi, I'm Bella. I'm new here, and the slip the woman at the front desk gave me told me this was my first period."

He nodded, smiled and said, "yes, you're right. You can take a seat right up there next to Jasper Hale."

I laughed quietly and said, "thank you."

"So," I said as I approached Jasper, "interesting we end up in the same first period is it not?"

"Indeed it is," he replied. Then he smiled and said, "please, take a seat."

I laughed at his formal language and took a seat to his left.

We both talked about books as we waited for class to start. When it finally did all the teacher talked about was the 'feelings' of authors and poets. I found this amusing, since there is no way to know the exact feelings of an author even if they do try to tell you, because some feelings and emotions just can't be explained.

When the teacher started talking about how to tell what an author is feeling because of a passage written, had to raise my hand.

"Yes, Bella," he said, looking over at me.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude," I started, "but I don't think that this lesson is relevant."

He looked confused, and then said, "and why is that? Do you not think that an authors feelings are important?"

"That's just it!" I exclaimed. "There is no way you can tell me exactly what someone is thinking just by something they wrote!"

"Oh," he said, intrigued, "and why is that?"

"Okay" I said, "if I was to tell you to tell me what Shakespeare was thinking when he wrote Romeo and Juliet, what would you say?"

"That he was feeling torn, and maybe even loving, yet at the same time incredibly sad."

I looked directly into his eyes and said, "Oh, and can you prove that?"

"Well, no" he said reluctantly.

"Exactly. Maybe he was feeling angry and just wanted to get it out by writing some random story, and it just happened to be a tragic love story. He might have even been happy and he just so happened to decided to write a story, and it ended up being a sad story! But you, in no way, can _tell_ me what this person was thinking."

"We-well, I su-suppose you are right, but I have to teach this lesson none the less!" He said, stammering at the beginning, but then becoming forceful.

"That's fine, I just wanted to state my point. Proceed." I said, sitting back down as everyone stared. This time I really didn't care that everyone was staring at me.

And he did proceed. Directly after her speech he had rushed through the lesson, as if trying to get through it faster, in case I wanted make any more comments. I snorted, knowing that I had probably just scared this guy on my first day of school. Oh well, maybe he will teach something more relevant next time.

Jasper, who had actually laughed while everything was going on, turned to me and said, "I can't believe you just completely dissed the teacher in front of the whole class! That was awesome!"

I laughed and said, "it was nothing, I just don't think that it should be taught that you can state what other peoples feelings are, especially if you haven't met them."

"I completely agree," he stated.

After another 10 minutes I was off to my next class, Social Studies. In that class, I didn't know anyone, but this annoying berk(yes I meant to spell it that way) Mike Newton, who sat right behind me, kept flirting with me.

At one point I just wanted to rip out his blonde hair and poke his blue eyes with my pencil! I didn't of course, because then I would probably have to go to juvy or something.

After that I had trigonometry. Not my favorite subject, but I was still fairly good at it.

I quickly went to my locker and swapped my stuff out for my next two periods.

I walked into the classroom to see that I had Rosalie in it.

I smiled at he, and she gave me a half smile half sneer. I really don't think she likes me too much.

"Excuse me, Ms. Verner," I said as I walked up to the graying lady at the back of the class. "The lady at the front desk told me to have all the teachers sign this." And I handed her the sheet.

She quickly signed it and told me to sit anywhere.

I quickly went over to the empty seat next to Rosalie and sat down next to her, turned and said, "hi Rosalie. Nice to see you again." Insert smile.

"Yeah, so nice," she mumbled back, looking out the window next to her.

I sighed and said, "okay, why the hell do you hate me so much?!"

She looked swiftly at me and said, "I don't hate you. I simply dislike you."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

She sighed and said, "because, I'm jealous. You are absolutely gorgeous, have the attention of the whole car and, wholly shit have you seen your car?! It's the newest model, and has a super nice engine! Even I don't have that!"

I looked at her for a second before I started laughing. "What?!" She snapped, and I slowly calmed down.

"It's just," and I hesitated, "you are probably, no, most Definitely, the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, and if you want I could take you out to buy you a new car sometime. It's not like it's that big of a deal."

She looked at me, with a much softer expression and said, "thank's Bella. I know that most people probably think that I am extremely vain, which I probably am, but I can't help but feel jealous when someone prettier than me comes along. And that sounds great."

"I'm not p" I started but was cut off as Ms. Verner started the lesson.

Throughout the lesson me and Rose listened, not really listening to the teacher. We both seemed to know everything she was teaching.

At the end of class me and her knew more about each other, and we were well on our way to being great friends.

______________________________________________________________

Making my way to lunch I felt substantially happier. I had made a new friend, and I knew that I at least have someone to talk to in that god awful class. Ms. Verner really needs to teach something harder.

I walked into the lunchroom and immediately spotted Jasper and Rosalie, both waving me over to the same table.

I smiled and walked over, where I saw Alice, Emmett and Edward also sat.

I said hi to all of them and sat down in between Rosalie and Alice.

Both of them turned to me, and Alice said, "geez Bella, this is a bit of a change from yesterday, isn't it?"

I stuck my tongue out and everyone laughed. "But seriously Bella, what's with the change?" She asked.

"Well," I started, "I guess I decided that if I was going to go to a new school I might as well make a good impression, and people seem to accept people wearing this type of clothes more than people dressed in all black. Plus, don't you think these clothes are super cute?!"

Both Rosalie and Alice completely agreed.

After that we simply talked until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Next was Biology.

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I worker really hard to get this finished and out to my devoted fans! **_

_**Oh yeah, I have been thinking and I really need a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested just send e a message!**_

_**Anticipate the next chapter!(Edward will be in it.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Honestly, I have no idea how I am going to write this chapter, so if it isn't that good don't blame me! I couldn't think of anything!**_

_**Anyways, so how have you people been doing? Are you having a fun time this week? Or are you bored out of your mind like I am?**_

_**Okay, you guys need to answer these questions in the review! I really want to know how you guys have been!**_

_**Onward to the story!**_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

As I walked into the Biology class, the first thing I noted was that Edward was in there. I smiled to him as he looked at me and walked up to the teacher, Mr. Cantrell.

He turned and smiled at me when I tapped his shoulder, and said, "I'm guessing you're Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I responded.

"Alright Bella, you can just take a seat right over there next to Mr. Cullen." And he pointed to Edward.

I thanked him and walked over. "So," I said, turning around in my seat to face Edward, "you don't seem like the type to talk much. How is that when you hang out with Alice?"

"Live with, actually. She's my twin, Emmett is my older brother and then Rosalie and Jasper are twins. And to answer your question, I mostly tune her out anyways, so I don't get the full affect." He answered, also turning to me.

I laughed. "It's sad, but I can just see Alice sitting there, talking non-stop and you just sitting there with a black face."

At that he joined in laughing. "You know, you are probably one of the only girls I have met, besides Alice and Rosalie, that hasn't drooled over me. Not to sound egotistical or anything, it's just that for some odd reason girls seem to think I am drool worthy."

"Well," I started to explain, "That is probably because not only do you have totally awesome hair, but also really pretty eyes, a great facial structure and not to mention great body!"

"What, you've been looking? And I thought you were different!" He said in mock surprise.

I shoved him and said, "Oh whatever, you wish I looked at you like that!"

"Maybe I do," He said with a sly grin.

I scoffed, laughed and turned to the board where the teacher had just started teaching.

20 minutes later and I was utterly bored! He was only teaching things I already know!

I sighed and turned to Edward to see that he was practically falling asleep sitting up. I laughed silently and shook my head.

Quickly grabbing my art pad, which I took everywhere, and a pencil I started to draw.

I randomly drew whatever came to my mind, and by the time I was done I had the most random drawing ever. It was a picture of Zoe from Digimon Frontier, when she is in her Digi-Evolution. You know where she has light purple hair that is kind of wavy, a bra like top and then underwear like bottoms, but with really high boot looking things, and then butterfly wings. (Picture on Website)

She almost started laughing right then until she realize that it was the middle of class.

Poking Edward she pointed at the picture, and after looking at it for a few seconds he looked at her like she was retarded, and she just smiled a great big smile, making him look like he wanted to laugh so bad.

All of a sudden I left out a small snort like laugh, and that just sent both of us off.

On second we were both just sitting there, silent, and the next we were laughing so hard we were practically crying. In fact, I actually felt a tear roll down my cheek.

The teacher looked at us as if we were psychotic, which I think I might be, and waited for us to finish. When we did he just continued the lesson like nothing had happened. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful but none the less fun.

Once class ended I handed the picture to Edward and said, "Keep it, I have no use for the thing. It will just remind me about how I burst out laughing and made a fool of myself on my first day of school."

He laughed, took it and said goodbye. I waved and started walking towards my next period class, Choir.

I was, of course, really looking forward to this class. While I had been in the palace they had me train my vocal cords so that I could give speeches without my voice cracking, and singing helped a lot with that. After awhile I was told that I had a most beautiful voice.

I smiled at the memories.

A few minutes later and I had arrived at the choir room. Walking in I saw that most of the people there were girls, and all of the guys looked uninterested.

As soon as I stepped in, the dreaded silence followed. Smiled at everyone I saw that one Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen were waving frantically at me from the back.

Smiling even brighter I walked over to them and sat down between them.

Looking at both of them I said, "hey guys, I didn't know you guys took choir! What other elective do you guys have?"

"I have home ec," replied Alice.

"I've got sculpting. You?" Rosalie asked, looking inquiringly at me.

"I've got painting. Too bad, looks like the only class we have together is the one where our voices shall already be being used. Oh well!" I sighed dramatically, making them both giggle.

Right then the teacher, Mr. Madden walked in. "Alright, alright everyone settle down!" And everyone did, seeming to be slightly intimidated by the man, although he was not very scary looking. He had graying hair, only around he side of his head, he was skinny and he was even smiling pleasantly.

He looked at me and said, "ah, I see we have a new face. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

I nodded and stood up. "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, and I came here from Washington D.C." This wasn't a total lie, I did stop in D.C for awhile before I came here. I just didn't want them to know that I came from England.

Smiling, Mr. Madden said, "well, will you please sing us a song. I would like to know where you stand in that area, so that I know if you need to catch up with us or not.

I smiled and started singing Supernatural by Flyleaf. It was the first thing that came to my mind, so I sang it.

_**Her headaches are constant Increasing in pain With each passing day She can't even manage To stand on her own it's gotten so bad Now you think of saying There's no use in praying And still, she bows her head So she can say Thank you for just one more day Supernatural patience Graces her face And her voice never raises It's all because of a love Never let go of, never let go of He has every reason to throw up his fists In the face of his God Who let his mother die Through all the prayers and tears She still passed in pain anyway Now you think of saying There's no use in praying And still, he bows his head So he can say Thank you for ending her pain Supernatural patience Graces his face And his voice never raises It's all because of a love Never let go of Never let go of. . . . . . He is teaching me. . . What love really means. . . Supernatural patience Graces his face And his voice never raises It's all because of a love Never let go of Yes it's supernatural patience Graces his face And his voice never raises It's all because of a love Never let go of Never let go of He is teaching me. . . What love really means. . .**_

By the end everyone was looking at me in awe. I blushed, just the slightest bit, and sat back down.

Mr. Madden cleared his throat and said, "well, thank you for that Miss. Swan. I see you do not need to catch up, as you are already much farther ahead than us." Again, I blushed. Only to the point that it looked like I had added a little blush on this morning.

Looking up I saw that everyone,, except for a few people, were still looking at me. Sighing, I looked at them all and raised my eyebrow. Most of them turned around, but some hesitated.

After everyone finally stopped looking at her the class actually became fun. They sang tongue twisters, practiced ranges, and took many breaks to just kind of mess around a little.

When the bell rand I was extremely excited for my next class. I had Art! Yay!

Rushing out of the classroom with a quick goodbye to Alice and Rosalie, then got Mr. Madden to sign the paper, I made my way quickly to the classroom.

Once I got there I saw I was the first one there, so I just sat in the back and started drawing, much like I had done in Biology, except this time I knew what I wanted to draw.

I took out my art pad and started. Ten minutes later, when everyone was in the class, I was about half way done, and I quickly closed the book as Ms. Boyer came in.

She was fairly pretty, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had a very nice body, and looked to be only 30, maybe younger.

She turned, smiled to us and said, "we have a new student in class today, a miss Isabella Swan, if I am correct." And she looked at me.

"Actually, it's Bella. But yes, that would be me." I corrected politely.

She smiled again and said, "alright, today we are going to do portraits. They can be self, or they can be of someone else. Just make sure that it looks like them."

I smiled and decided that I would do a random person from the class. Looking around I saw a girl in the corner, looking quite alone. Grabbing my stuff I walked over to her and sat down. She looked up surprised and said, "um, do you want me to move or something?"

I shook my head and said, "no, I just wanted to do you for my portrait. I mean, you're really pretty!" She blushed and mumbled a quick thank you.

I smiled. She really was pretty. She had black hair that was long and wavy, and then she had beautiful gray eyes. I don't know why she isn't hanging out with other people, she seemed like she would fit right in, if looks were all that mattered, which they often do.

Grabbing my easel I started to draw her face. I don't know who she was drawing, but she was certainly concentrating really hard. I smiled and continued drawing.

By the end of the period I had her whole body and face perfected, I just had to paint it now, which would take a while.

I, as soon as I saw her try to look at it, turned it away and hid it behind all of the other that were accumulated on Ms. Boyers desk, since that was where we were told to put them, so that we could work on them the next day.

Talking to the girl from class, who I found out was called Dana, short for Daniel, I found out that she had the same gym class as me, so we both walked together to the changing room, where we quickly got changed. Me in black basket ball shorts with blue stripes on the side and then a blue half tight half baggy shirt. She was in the same thing, except her stripes and shirt were a lighter more grayish color.

The teacher got up and announced what were going to be doing.

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

_**Okay, I know this cliffy sucks but I had to leave with some kind of suspense! Anyways, I am going to have a poll on my profile, plus you can just review with the answer, but what do you think the sport should be?**_

_**Okay, I would like to thank every single one of you who has stuck with this story till now! Especially those who have actually reviewed the story!**_

_**Hope you all are excited for the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, I know that I took a bit longer than usual to write this chapter, but I just got my computer back after it broke down. I had already started this chapter so I didn't want to restart it on a different computer.**_

_**This chapter was one of the ones where I needed peoples opinions, so I thank anyone who helped me decide which sport I should use.**_

_**There was actually only two people that that voted on the poles, but many people reviewed with an opinion. Thanks you!**_

_**The final pole result was 1 on Dance and 1 on basketball. Since it was a tie I decided that I would also use the reviews as votes, leaving it at 1 volleyball 1 at basketball and 1 at dance, still leaving us as a tie, so I decided that I would just pick one at random, and after a game of eeny meeny miiny moe I ended up deciding to do basketball, so sorry if I disappointed anyone, I will be doing sports later anyways.**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Didn't I already give my opinion on this?**_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

"Basketball is our focus this time." Many groans were heard when Mr. Gamble announced this, but there were also a lot of cheering from the guys and the occasional girl.

I smiled and turned to Dana, who also had a small smile.

"Hey, how good are you at basketball?" I questioned her, having to slightly raise my voice as everyone was still talking.

"I'm okay, I guess. But there are definitely a lot of people better than me!" She replied, speeding up at the end.

"Well," I said with an amused tone, "I guess we'll see won't we? Partners?"

She smiled and nodded. Walking over to the basket I grabbed a basket ball and walked over to see Dana standing at one of the many courts and gesturing me towards her.

I walked over and tossed the ball to her. She easily caught it and smiled slightly wider.

'I wonder why she doesn't have many friends, I mean she is pretty, draws, is probably smart and is at least slightly athletic!' I thought to myself, shrugged slightly and walked in front of her.

"Alright," Our teacher bellowed, "we shall be doing one on one, so those of you who don't already have a partner, find one!"

Everyone quickly got a partner, and once everyone, which was about 40 people, were at a court he blew his whistle and everyone started.

Throwing the ball in quickly I grabbed it a started to run towards her hoop, but within seconds she was in front of me, blocking my way.

Smiling at her I quickly faked right, started to go left and then quickly went right again, successfully getting past her.

Once I was at the free throw line I shot and it swished.

Turning back to Dana I saw she was smiling, and I had to smiled back. Laughing I walked back over to her and said, "don't go easy on me."

She looked surprised, but then replied, "whatever you want."

I smiled again and we continued the game.

We were so into the game that, 45 minutes later, when the teacher blew his whistle neither of us heard and we just kept on playing. We were tied, and I knew that I would need to make a point soon or I would lose.

Thinking quick, and looking at the ball in my hand as I dribbled I devised a plan. It was simple but affective.

I had been running towards Danas net with her hot on my heels, but then I started to run the other way, blowing past the confused Dana. Once I made it to half court, I threw the ball over my shoulder, as Dana was right behind me and would surely knock the ball out of my hand.

Hearing a swish I turned around to see many different faces looking at me with amazed faces. I found this hilarious but I kept my mouth shut, only allowing a smiled to grace my face. Dana recovered from her schock and hugged me, saying that I was awesome and that my last shot had been simply amazing.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Mr. Gamble walk over. "Ms. Swan, how would you like to join the girls basketball team? Ms. Carson too, of course."

I was confused for a second before I realized that Carson must be Danas last name. I looked at him and said, "I'll think about it, but I might join something else instead, so I'm not sure."

He nodded in understanding and turned to Dana, "and you?"

"Well," she said quietly, "I will have to think about it too. Thank you for the offer." I knew though that she was only saying that because she was afraid to be on the team without knowing anyone.

"That's no problem, I haven't seen two girls play like that since, well, ever! It was amazing! And I can surely wait for a while until you guys have an answer after that wonderful performance" He said with a smile.

I laughed and said, "shouldn't we all get changed?"

"Oh, right! Everyone is dismissed!" I giggled and ran to the changing room with Dana.

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

_**I know, I know, it is a really short chapter. Don't worry, I plan to have the next chapter out within the next day or two. You guys will just have to be patient.**_

_**Sorry to anyone who was expecting more detail for the whole basketball game, but I don't play any sports really, so I have no idea how they work except for the basic stuff I learned in school. If you have any information I could use please let me know!**_

_**Alright, I am planning for Bella to go clubbing next chapter, maybe with the Cullens, maybe not. I don't know yet, but what I do know is that all of you should be excited for a much larger chapter than this!**_

_**See you next time, and remember to Review! Don't be lazy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I hope that this chapter is more to your liking than the last one, since that one was kind of short, but I don't know. I started it last night when I was super tired but actually had inspiration, so I am not really sure how it turned out.**_

_**I guess you will find out if it is good or not in a little while.**_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

Once me and Dana were done changing and the bell had rang, we headed outside.

I turned to my quiet companion and said, "hey, where's your car?"

She looked at me, blushed slightly and said, "well, I don't actually have a car. I either get a ride to school from my mom or I walk. I always walk home though."

I scoffed and said, "well not anymore!"

She looked at me confused and I pointed to my Gallardo sitting parked near the front, surrounded by many admiring students.

She looked shocked for a second before saying, "figures," and shook her head in disbelief.

Smiling I said, "hey, so do you want a lift or what? 'Cause if you do you have to hurry and make a decision."

She smiled, nodded and started walking over to my car. I followed beside her.

Once we got in the car, after I had to shoo all of the other kids away, she turned to me and thanked me. I just laughed and reassured her it was no big deal. "So, where do you live anyways?" I asked, feeling stupid for not asking earlier.

She blushed again and said, "it's just up a couple streets, to the left and then go straight. I'll explain on the way." I simply nodded.

"So," I started after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "why exactly don't you have friends? You are super pretty, a great athlete apparently and really nice. I don't see how you don't have friends."

She sighed and replied, "because, I just moved here last year, and when I did everyone would stare at me and stuff, which I really didn't like. I told some people that I didn't want them staring at me and they turned it into this huge thing about how I was a bitch and rude. It just stuck I guess."

I turned almost completely towards her and said, "you know what, those people are morons! To believe something like that without trying to get the actual facts! Does this town have nothing better to do then spread rumors about new kids? Wait, don't answer that." She smiled and giggled. Ha! Mission accomplished!

I smiled at her once before turning back to the road. After that we established a kind of comfortable, relaxing silence that we had both seemed to silently agree to maintain. The only time either of us really interacted was when she was telling me where to go to get to her house.

We finally reached her house, and I was now in front of a medium sized two floor house, which was light blue with white curtains on all of the visible windows.

Turning to Dana I smiled and said, "bye, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She smiled, got out of the car and shut the door. As she was walking she turned back towards me and said, "thanks for the ride!" Then she waved and walked in the house.

I smiled to myself and made way back home, going much faster than I had with Dana in the car.

As soon as I got out of the house I went to my wing of the house and put my bag in my room before heading to kitchen to get a quick snack. I planned on just getting an apple, but then I got a sudden craving for peanut butter, so I opened the fridge, grabbed some apricot jelly, then went to the cabinets and grabbed the white bread and smooth peanut butter.

Grabbing two pieces of bread I put the peanut butter and jelly on it, got a glass of milk and started eating.

While I was eating I put away the stuff I had taken out and went to my game room.

Going to the TV I sat in the couch directly parallel the TV and turned it on. The first thing I saw that was on was scream queen, so I just left it there.

Right when I got to the part where Angela and her partner had to film a scene where there were a bunch of cockroaches my cell phone went off. I quickly put the TV on mute and looked at the caller ID.

I sighed, smiled, and answered. "Hi Alice!"

I heard her squeal and then she said, "hey Bella! Do you want to go clubbing with me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward tomorrow night, cause there is no school the next day?"

I thought about then asked, "where? I'm pretty sure there are no clubs here in Forks."

She giggled and said, "of course not, silly Bella, we would go to Port Angeles!"

I laughed and said, "that's fine with me but I will have to ask my Aunt and Uncle first."

She squealed again and said, "oh yay! Hey, can I pick out your outfit and do your makeup and stuff?"

I sighed and said, "sure, but nothing to over the top and it has to come out of my closet!"

I could practically hear her pouting but she sighed and relented. Suddenly I heard someone enter the room and Alice said, "hey Bella, Jaspers here so I'll talk to you later! Bye!" And before I could even reply she was off the phone.

I lowered the phone and turned off the TV.

I walked into my room to see that it was only about 4 o'clock, yet I was super tired, so I decided that I would just go to sleep now, wake up early.

______________________________________________________________

When I finally woke up it was about 3 in the morning and I was hungry!

I got up and walked into the kitchen, made my self some top ramen and went back to my room.

I sat down on my bed, wrapped myself in my blanket and ate my soup.

When I was done I saw that only about 30 minutes had passed so it was about 3:30, and I had a long time before I had to go to school.

I decided that I might as well read, so went to where I knew the library was and opened the door.

This room was, just like every other room, extremely extravagant. It had a pale pink floor with white walls and there were millions of books, organized in rows and many, many shelves. Situated in one of the corners was two couches and then two love seats, with a table in the middle of them.

I quickly walked over to the fantasy section (yes, there were sections) and grabbed a book called 'Vampire Kisses' It looked to be for a younger reading level, but I didn't care.

I quickly maneuvered myself over to the couches and sat down in one of the cream love seats.

I sat there reading for about and hour, and when I looked up again I had finished the book and it was currently 4:37.

I sighed, put the book away and walked to my bathroom.

After thoroughly washing my hair with strawberry scented conditioner I stepped out, wrapped a soft towel around my torso and walked into my closet.

I quickly got ready and headed to my bedroom to grab my bag.

Looking outside I saw that it was very cold looking so I put on a red/brown winter coat with a tan fur hood and grabbed a teal and blue striped umbrella with a bird pattern on one part of it.

I looked at my self in the mirror and decided I looked good enough.

I looked at the clock to see that it was exactly the time for me to leave.

I yelled bye to the house in general and got into my car and sped off to school.

______________________________________________________________

Today unlike most days, went by fairly quickly. By the end of the day I had almost finished my painting, been offered a solo in Choir and had gotten an A in a math quiz I didn't even know about. I was feeling pretty good, so when I got home I was very happy.

Fortunately no one was home so I was able to do whatever I wanted. Knowing this I made my way to my bedroom to take a quick nap before Alice came by to give me my makeover. Apparently I am now 'Bella Barbie'

A few hours later, around 5:30, I awoke to find Alice watching me, and when she saw I was awake she squealed very loudly and said, "oh my gosh Bella! Your closet is awesome! I can't believe how many clothes you have!"

I smiled and said, "let me guess, Reina let you in to be funny?"

She just nodded, pulled me up and dragged me into my bathroom, where she continued to assault me with all kinds of cosmetics. She finally stopped at about 6:45 and to the closet, she sat and thought for a while before finally seeing what she wanted. She squealed, again, grabbed it and threw it at me, pushing me into the bathroom.

I quickly changed, careful of not messing anything up, even though I hadn't seen what she had done since she covered the mirrors, and walked out.

She smiled brightly and uncovered one of the mirrors so I could get a good look at myself.

I was wearing a black halter top with a belt like thing directly under my chest, plus, where the straps joined together, there was a gap of skin right above the belt.

For pants I had on a simple pair of semi light jeans. She hadn't given me my shoes yet.

My hair was just curled. My makeup was done to attract attention to my eyes. It was different shades of purple surrounding my eyes with a light gold sparkle on the bottom in the outer corner. My lips were just their natural color with some clear lip gloss.

She had, apparently, went to find me shoes while I was looking at muself because when I turned around to thank her I was met with the sight of shoes her hands in front of my face.

I looked at them and saw that they were a pair of my black stilettos. They crossed each other in the front and were slightly platforms.

I slipped them on and Alice said, "alright, you are officially gorgeous and I am officially jealous."

I laughed and said, "Alice, you will always be prettier than me. Don't worry."

She scoffed and handed me four light up bracelets that changed colors periodically. I laughed and put them on, then turned them off so they wouldn't die.

She quickly turned around, probably to find what she was going to wear, and I sat down waiting for her. While waiting I transferred one of the bracelets to my right wrist but left the rest on my left.

She finally came back about thirty minutes later completely ready. She was wearing a black halter dress, which only made it to about her mid thigh, and pink high heels with black lace outlining it, plus a black lace bow right on the front. She also had the same bracelets I had, but switched off.

She had just left her hair how it was, since it was too short to do anything else. For makeup she had done a shiny pink eye shadow, and made her lips a purple color. She looked gorgeous!

And I told her that. She just laughed and said, "oh, silly Bella. You look so much better!"

I looked at her skeptically, but then decided not to push it.

"So," I started, "who's car are we taking?"

She thought for a second before saying, "hey, can we take your Gallardo? It looks so awesome and would totally be great to show off!"

I laughed and agreed, so we made our way out to my car, calling bye to Reina and Ron as we went, who both just waved at us as we passed them in the living room.

Well, I guess I was officially going clubbing for the first time. This will be fun.

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

_**Okay, okay. I know that a lot of the things that are happening, such as going clubbing or Alice using Bella's clothes, would not really happen, but that is why it is my story and not anyone else's, including Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Okay, I know that the last chapter was super short so I tried to make it up with this chapter. I don't know if it worked but oh well.**_

_**Oh yeah! You can find Bella's and Alice's clubbing outfits on my website, which you will find the link to on my profile!**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I was actually really excited to write this chapter, since I really love all those stories where Bella goes to a club and hooks up with guys, or if she is just awesome at dancing.**_

_**I hope all of you are excited as I am, but if you're not, oh well, I still love all of you!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, because that really makes me feel good to know that you took time, no matter how little, out of your day to tell me what you thought of my story. I love you all!**_

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

As I got into Alice's bright yellow Porsche -most likely a 911 turbo- I started thinking about my old life.

As the princess I wasn't allowed to go out, but I had often snuck out to hang out with others my age that I had befriended over the years. We never really went clubbing, since there were no clubs anywhere near my house, but we did go to a party once, and that had been fairly close, as everyone looked better for a club than a party.

When I went to that I had just worn a pair of dark jeans with a silver shiny top and silver flats. Just simple. But this time I felt it was going to be different, since we were actually going to a club, and nobody knew who I was.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a jerk. Turned out we were already there and Alice had just parked, irking to a stop in her excitement.

Turning to her I asked, "where is your family?"

"You mean Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?" I nodded, so she answered. "They are coming in Rosalie's red BMW."

I nodded in understanding and said, "alright, then should we head in?"

She nodded energetically and got out. I followed her and, as we were walking away, I saw her pull out her keys and click the button behind, without turning back around, to unlock the door.

I smiled and followed, directly in step with her, although her legs were substantially shorter than mine, making it difficult.

As we approached the club I thought that I would feel nervous, yet I almost felt… comfortable. Almost like this was the kind of place I belonged. Strange, seeing as I would think I would feel most comfortable in a library, or at least somewhere quiet. Oh well.

When we finally reached the line, which seemed to stretch quite far, Alice just led me up to the front, flashed the bouncer a smile, flashed her ID-obviously fake, like mine(Don't ask)- and he eagerly let us in, leaving the sound of annoyed groans and night air behind, and instead walking into a completely new environment, filled with bodies packed together, dancing to loud music, which was highlighted by the smell of alcohol and sweat. This was club Bella Luna, ironically.

I smiled, taking in the scene before me. Directly in front of me was a walkway, which was crowded with people who were just talking. To the left of that was a bar and to the right was the dance floor.

Alice led me over to the bar, and sat down on a stool in front of the bar counter, and I quickly sat to her left.

About ten seconds later a man, probably thirty, came over to us, standing behind the counter.

He smiled and said, "hey, I'm Tom, what can I get you girls?"

Alice thought and then said, "I'll have a Zombie." He nodded, then turned to me.

I took about five seconds until I remembered the name of my favorite drink, which I had drank at the party. "A Blue Hawaiin, please."

He whistled and said, "that's some drink. You think you can handle it?"

I smirked and said, "last party I went to I did shots of them, and I ended up doing 15. I was only there for an hour and a half. Not even so much as a head ache the next morning."

He looked surprised, but nodded and walked away anyways.

Alice turned to me and said, "what's a Blue Hawaiin?"

I laughed and said, "it's just a tropical cocktail, really fruity and extremely alcoholic. Don't drink it unless you have a strong stomach, unless you want all the contents of your stomach to be on display." She grimaced and I laughed,

A few minutes later and we had our drinks, mine a bright blue and hers an orange.

After while she seemed to start looking at the drink I was downing, and I brought it away from my lips and held it out to her. She smiled, took it and took a sip. She looked thoughtful for a moment, when she suddenly beamed and said, "that is really good! Now I want one!"

I laughed and said, "hey, take mine. I'll drink yours and when we get refills we will make sure that he gets you a Blue Hawaiin instead. That sound good?"

She nodded and I took her drink, chugged like a shot and waved to Tom, who quickly walked over.

"Hey, we need two more Blue Hawaiins. She seems to have taken a liking to it." I said, pointing to Alice who was happily drinking it, and it was almost empty.

He laughed and walked away to get our drinks. Me and Alice both looked at each other, laughed, and stood up.

I walked over to Tom and said, "hold the drinks, I think we are going to go call our friends."

He nodded and me and Alice walked to the middle of the room, and she got out her cell phone, dialing Jaspers number.

I wasn't really paying much attention to her, since I was listening to the song playing, 'Cuz I Can" by Pink, but I did catch her last sentence, "'Kay, see you in a few." And she hung up.

She looked at me and beckoned me inside. Once out she turned to the bouncer and said, "we are waiting for some friends, so we will be going right back in." He just nodded, turned, and let a couple in.

We waited for about 4 minutes before we finally saw the headlightls of a dark red BMW pulling in.

Rosalie, for I assume it's her driving, parked the car, and opened the car door, stepping out. Next was Emmett, in the passengers seat, and then Jasper and Edward, who had sat behind them.

Alice waved them over and they quickly walked over. When I saw Rosalie I was stunned. She was wearing a simple black, thigh length strapless dress, with a pair of black pumps. She had just curled her hair, leaving it in ringlets. For her makeup she did a smoky look, with a lot of black to accentuate her blue eyes, and then a light red lipstick. Other than that she just had on a pair of ruby heart shaped earrings and the same bracelets me and Alice had. Obviously that part had been planned. (_**You can find all of this on my website.**_)

The boys were all basically dressed the same as the others, a pair of jeans and a half way buttoned top, except Edwards was green, Jaspers was light blue and Emmett's was black.

They smiled at us, and we walked back in, being stared at the whole way. I felt uncomfortable, yet this was exactly what had always happened when I was back at the palace. I guess I had never really gotten used to it there either.

All of a sudden we were back in the club and a new song was song, one that I immediately recognized, as Just Dance. I listened to song when I first arrived, because I had heard it one the radio and decided I liked it, so I put it on my new blood red ipod nano.

I looked to Alice, pointed silently at the dance line, and she nodded, walking over with me.

Alice immediately started dancing, but I stood for a second, just listening to the music, until I finally really felt the beat, and I started dancing, slow at first, until I finally really got into. Suddenly, as I was dancing, I felt someone slink next to me, grinding against me, although it was slightly off for the song.

I looked back and there was…

………………………………_**.........................................................................**_

_**That is the first official suspenseful cliffy! The last one I did really sucked, so I decided that I would make one that left you with anticipation. Be happy that I plan on updating tonight or as soon as I get home tomorrow.**_

_**Okay, I haven't actually decided I want it to be behind her, but just know that it is going to be extremely obvious or really odd and different. I don't know yet. You will just have to wait and see what happens won't you?**_

_**Remember to review! I love your opinions!**_


End file.
